Book 1 of the Rising Warriors series: A B D U C T I O N
by Rainbreath of ThunderClan
Summary: One night while Rainkit is sleeping, ShadowClan attacks ThunderClan territory. Stormkit, her best friend, wakes her up just in time to see two ShadowClan cats come into the nursery and abduct them to ShadowClan. The only way ThunderClan can get their kits back is if they surrender their territory. But will they really sacrifice all of that just for two kits?


Rainkit woke up to someone prodding her side with a paw. Opening her mouth in a wide, gaping yawn, she opened her blue eyes to find Stormkit staring down at her. A worried expression was on her face, and Rainkit forced herself to her paws to see what was the matter with her friend.

"Stormkit, what's wrong?" she asked, noting how outside the ThunderClan nursery, the sky was dark. She could faintly hear the screeching of cats too.

"ShadowClan is attacking our territory," Stormkit hissed quietly, then motioned with her head out the entrance of the nursery. "Look. They've gotten into the camp."

Rainkit was unaware of the queens taking their kits and fleeing, but her mother had gone back to the warriors den, along with Stormkit's mother because they were almost apprentices.

"What do we do?" asked Rainkit.

"Well we can't do anything, we're kits," Stormkit mewed, and then she looked around, a worried expression on her pale gray face. "Where's Snowkit?"

Rainkit looked around, beginning to realize that her sister was nowhere to be seen. Watching the last kit disappear through the nursery exit, Rainkit shrugged. "She must have gone with the others."

Stormkit shrunk back as a large ShadowClan warrior ran past the nursery. Her eyes were wide with terror. "Rainkit, I'm scared."

The red tabby she-cat came to stand beside her friend, "Me too, Stormkit, but don't worry. StarClan will protect us."

The two friends watched the battle for a while, staring out across the ThunderClan camp which had began to take on the smell of blood, fear, and ShadowClan. The ShadowClan cats had began to clear out, but suddenly there was a rustling in the foliage that surrounded the nursery and a wiry-furred she-cat padded in, grinning at Rainkit and Stormkit.

"Look what we have here," she hissed and a ginger tom padded in beside her.

The tom grinned, "Two kits who forgot to flee with the rest of those ThunderClan cowards," he cackled.

"Exactly, Flamepaw," the wiry she-cat chuckled, her white fur bristling. "Two kits that ThunderClan will never be seeing again."

Just as the she-cat and the apprentice tom reached towards them, Viperfang, a ThunderClan warrior leaped through the opening in the nursery and pinned the white she-cat down.

"Get away from our kits," he snarled, voice dripping with venom. "Stormkit, Rainkit. Go! Find the others."

Though Viperfang didn't see it, the wiry she-cat sent a message with her tail to Flamepaw, who nodded silently and slipped out the entrance.

_He thinks we'll come out the front, but I'll make sure that Stormkit and I go through the exit, that way we'll be sure to avoid him, _Rainkit thought, dashing through the exit of the nursery.

And right into Flamepaw. Screeching, Rainkit backed away, bowling over Stormkit on accident. "Get away from us," Rainkit snarled loudly, blue eyes glittering as she tried to catch the attention of a ThunderClan cat to rescue them.

"I don't think that's happening," Flamepaw mewed, an evil grin plastered on his face. "I was given strict orders from Thrushnose."

"Thrushnose is a mousebrain," Rainkit snarled bravely, puffing out her chest.

Flamepaw glared at her and reached down to grab Stormkit's scruff. Stormkit screamed in terror, flailing about in the larger cat's jaws. "Help! Rainkit, help!"

Just as Rainkit leaped up to bowl herself into the ginger tom, a sharp feeling pricked at her neck, causing her to go limp. She looked up to find the fierce amber eyes of the white she-cat, who must have been Thrushnose, glittering down at her.

"Time to go, kits. I just killed your hero," she hissed and took off with Rainkit in her jaws.


End file.
